


a surprise boba

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boxer!Lance, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Worried Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (keith visits his boyfriend at practice).





	a surprise boba

**Author's Note:**

> this wonderful Boxer!Lance AU was created by our angel [halo](https://www.instagram.com/halosketches/)  
> have some art [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BzLm4xBIXkd/) and [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/By75neEIzl7/)

The room is dusty as always. Keith is slowly getting used to it.

Lance punches the bag again, drops of sweat visible on his biceps, and on his neck. Keith leans back and spoils himself a little longer, watching Lance train with dryness in his mouth.

Lance lifts his leg up to kick the bag and Keith decides it’s time to look away, a strange urge to clear his throat nagging his mind.

He slowly walks up to Lance. “Hey, sweetheart.”

Lance turns immediately, which seems to be a terrible idea because the bag swings back towards him and hits him right in the face.

“Ow—”

“Shit—you okay?!”

“—fucking fuck that hurt.” Lance rubs his cheek and glares at the red bag.

“Shouldn’t there be someone holding it for you?” Keith asks. He reaches a hand to gently turn the injured side of Lance’s face towards him and checks for anything serious. It seems to be normal, as tan and handsome as always.

“Allura’s busy and I don’t like training with anyone else,” mumbles Lance. His shoulders are moving heavily from the training, and his grey sleeveless hoodie is dark with sweat at the base of its collar. “What’re you doing here?”

“Brought you some boba,” Keith says and lifts up the drink in his hand. “You’ve been training hard the past week, thought you’d appreciate a short break.”

Lance smiles at him sweetly; some of his hair sticks to his forehead and his temples, Keith wants to brush them away. “Thanks, babe.”

He removes the gloves and grabs the drink Keith offers. Quickly stabbing it with a straw, Lance slurps it and drains half of it in one try.

“How’s your arm?” Keith asks.

“Hm?” Lance glances at his right hand. “Oh, it’s fine, doesn’t hurt at all,” he says as he chews.

Keith eyes the nasty bruise on his bicep, a dark purple that glares back at him.

Lance rolls his eyes. “It’s  _ fine _ , Keith, I promise.”

Keith stares at him incredulously. Lance offers him his boba with an innocent face, smiling cheekily in a way that melts Keith’s heart. Keith takes a small sip and Lance says: “I like your shirt.”

Keith flushed, resisting the urge to look down at the black hoodie that’s long in the sleeves, covering his fingers to the tips.

“Well, someone forgot to do laundry,” he says. “And I couldn’t just come here naked.”

When Lance smirks, Keith wishes he could take his words back.

“Not that I see a problem with that— _ ow!  _ Don’t hit me, my face is already injured from before.”

“Did it really hurt? Your face, I mean,” Keith asks, worry tugging at the back of his head. He knows Lance can take worse, he’s  _ taken _ worse than just a stupid bag, but Keith can’t help but reach once again to carefully cup the side of his face.

“Nah,” Lance says. He leans into Keith’s touch, a strange sort of softness in his eyes. “I better go train.”

“When are you finishing today?”

“Just one more hour.”

“Hm.”

“What? You miss me?” Lance wiggles his brows, that dorky, stupid way he does that’s unfairly endearing.

Keith inches forward, bringing his lips closer to Lance’s. “Maybe I do.”

Lance grins and Keith quickly pecks it. The kiss is short, and it tastes like salt from the sweat and mango from the boba. Keith pushes more into Lance’s warmth and places a hand on his shoulder, sliding it down and down and down—

Lance hisses and Keith pulls away.

“Doesn’t hurt, huh?” Keith says. He removes his thumb from the bruise. “ _ It’s fine, Keith, I promise, _ ” he mocks.

“Keith—”

“I’m gonna work on it as soon as you’re home,” he says. “Which will be in  _ one hour _ , Lance, train longer than that and you’ll stay over at Hunk’s!”

“ _ Babe—” _

“And I’m gonna check your face better, that bag hit you hard and I think I heard something break in that neck of yours.”

Lance stares at him. Keith stares back.

“You’re cute when you’re worried,” Lance says and kisses his cheek loudly; Keith’s lips betray him into a small smile.

It’s simple, and Keith welcomes the warmth spreading inside his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
